


Suited

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Lena treats Kara.  But there's a difference between indulgence and understanding.





	Suited

**Author's Note:**

> For Inktober, I'm writing short SuperCorp fics in solidarity with my wife drawing every day. Expect fluff and horn in equal measures. If you're reading this during the month of October in 2018, [I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr!](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Anon prompted, "Something where Lena ISN’T rich. Literally whatever you want. This is something about her that’s hardly ever changed in fic." I am always annoyed when people will readily make Kara human but keep Lena a billionaire, as if money and resources are the most vital things around her. I love exploring working class Lena, so thanks, anon! And thanks to my wife for giving me the follow-up prompt that became this fic.
> 
> I went somewhere different with this because I am Emotional About The State Of The World and needed to write some gentle kindness and understanding - and lo, here’s some megacompassion fluff.

Lena made a close study of Kara Danvers. Not that it took much examination to learn a lot about her - for a person who lived a double life, her face was an open book, and every passing emotion was right there for observation.

Like, for example, the way she looked at the suit shop.

It opened somewhere halfway between Noonan’s and CatCo, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to pass it on the way to lunch or coffee. Kara would always turn to glance at the mannequins, biting her lip at the blazer in the window.

Lena had suggested they stop to take a look a few times, but Kara would invariably pull a sheepish expression and say no, pressing on in their walk, changing the subject.

Kara’s exploration of her presentation wasn’t a straight path. She had spent so long trying desperately to blend in that coming to terms with the fact that blending in hurt had been difficult. Figuring out what didn’t hurt, but still felt safe, was even harder.

“Hmm, what’s this,” said Lena one afternoon, hooking her arm through Kara’s and walking them both to the threshold of the shop. “It seems we’re going inside.”

Kara looked confused. “I have a meeting in fifteen -”

“What’s interesting about that,” said Lena, opening the door, “is that I spoke to James, and he told me you actually have the rest of the afternoon off.”

Kara stood fixed in place, just outside, clearly uncomfortable. “Lena…”

Lena reached out her hand. “C’mon, Kara. Let’s just take a look, hmm?”

Lena had called ahead and booked the showroom for the afternoon, of course, with hot tea and a consultant waiting for them as they walked through the doors.

“I’m Dan,” said the consultant, extending a hand to Kara without sparing Lena a second glance, “and I use they/them pronouns. Are you Kara?”

Kara’s face split in a shy smile. “Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you, Dan.”

“I’ve heard a rumor that you’ve noticed our Carey blazer in the window once or twice.”

“Once or twice,” answered Kara, and Lena smiled to herself, sitting on a tufted chair by the door to stay out of the way.

Forty five minutes later, Dan and Kara had rifled through a stack of samples and swatches, but Kara kept coming back to the blazer in the window. The tweed was the perfect color - a rusty brown that suited her hair and complexion, with a blue accent stitch on the button hole that mimicked the color of her eyes.

Dan swept it off the mannequin, and handed it to Kara. Kara glanced to Lena, who nodded, beaming encouragement.

It fit the span of Kara’s shoulders perfectly, but was a bit too boxy in the waist. Dan tutted, and grabbed a box of safety pins. “Nothing that a little alteration can’t fix.”

After a flurry of pinning, Dan disappeared to see if they had an approximate sized pair of pants in the same material. Kara stood in the fitting room, shifting her weight from foot to foot, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes met Lena’s in the reflection.

“What do you think?”

Lena stood, and walked up behind Kara, wrapping her hands carefully around her middle. “I think you look handsome. What do you think?”

Kara’s back straightened, and she stood ever so slightly taller. “I think I look… like me.”

Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck to hide her shining eyes.

Kara was quiet while Lena conferred with Dan about payment and when the tailored suit would be available for pickup, nor did she say much after they left, beyond an earnest “Nice meeting you, Dan!” as they walked outside.

Lena couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at the silence. “I know it seems expensive, but really, for Harris tweed, off the rack -”

Kara reached down and threaded her fingers through Lena’s. “You know I don’t care about the money. And honestly, it means a lot that you bought that for me.”

“Oh?”

Kara thought as they walked, and Lena waited, making room for the silence.

“When Winn made my…” She cleared her throat, keenly aware they were walking down a public street in broad daylight, “…suit, it wasn’t really about what I wanted. It wasn’t really about me. It was still about my cousin, and what… What we both thought a woman should be.”

Lena gripped her hand a little tighter.

Kara laughed humorlessly. “Even when I was coming out as Supergirl, I still didn’t want to be different, somehow. And also, Winn was stupid in love with me, in a very old school male gaze way.”

“There was that,” said Lena, laughing.

“There are a lot of ways to say I love you,” said Kara, serious, turning her face to Lena. “In actions, in words, and yeah, in gifts. So thank you. For the suit. And for the lunches, and the flowers, and, um, my day job’s parent corporation.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, that was a choice I made, wasn’t it.”

“But the best gift you give me,” said Kara, stopping them both so she could hold both of Lena’s hands in hers, “is the gift of me. You see me. All of me.” She ducked her head. “And you’re patient with me as I figure out what exactly that entails.”

Lena was right on the edge of openly crying now. “It’s an honor, actually.”

“I’m figuring it out,” said Kara, trying to shift the mood by musing with an exaggerated thoughtful expression on her face. “Apparently it involves a very nice tweed suit, and kissing Lena Luthor a lot.”

“You don’t say.” Lena arched her brow, wiping the corners of her eyes.

“Like, a lot.” Kara tugged Lena closer by her wrist. “A lot a lot.”

“Well, that sounds pretty good.”

“Actually, it sounds super.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth!


End file.
